


Parole for Christmas

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [8]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Yancy doesn't have his own tag yet so, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Just Yancy thinking about his life, M/M, No Dialogue, mark isn't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yancy had managed to land parole just a few weeks ago. Just a few weeks before Christmas.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Parole for Christmas

Yancy liked preparing for Christmas. From cooking to putting up decorations, he liked it all. He liked having something to do, now that he wasn't being bars anymore.

Yancy had managed to land parole just a few weeks ago. And these first few weeks had been definitely rough for him. The fact that Christmas was right around the corner did not help.

He wasn't breaking any more laws or doing anything to try to land himself back in prison, although part of him really wanted to. Every part of his day was different and because the holidays were so close, there was no schedule. No routine to follow. Everyday was different and until the holidays were over and he could try to get a job, he couldn't have the routine he caved.

It was all so scary and overwhelming. Yancy wasn't sure how he felt about it.

On one hand, he had to learn to lead a whole new life. He didn't have to (and really couldn't) barter for things. He wasn't put in solitary confinement when he and his husband had a fight. He wasn't assigned a job or chores, he had to go find a job and plan his own schedule for chores. He wasn't told what to do all day, everyday. 

Yancy was free and it was dreadful.

On the other hand, he got to share this new life with ______ - which wasn't so dreadful. As much as a pain in the ass being free was, spending time with the man he married was worth it to Yancy. 

He hadn't gotten the chance to actually be a good husband for ______. They'd only been married for a month, maybe two, before Yancy went to prison. But now he had a chance. Now he could be a good husband and be present in ______'s life. 

They could actually spend Christmas together as a married couple. They _will_ spend Christmas together. They'd never done that before. That idea was honestly all that was getting him through this first month. 

Yancy just wanted to make their first Christmas as a married couple together perfect, or at least as close as he could get. He already seemed pretty close, too.

He _did_ manage to make parole before Christmas, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Every third Sunday, or something like that right? Even tho he's in parole on this fic. Oh well. 
> 
> Happy Christmas. :)


End file.
